


Madly In Love

by upbeatcynicism



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upbeatcynicism/pseuds/upbeatcynicism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is just thinking about how much she loves Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on ff.net a couple years ago. Sorry it's so short.

There are many, many things I absolutely love about Emily. For instance: the way her soft hands caress my skin. Sometimes slow and smooth. Other times rushed and controlling. Demanding, even. The way her eyes show nothing but love and compassion for the people who deserve those things from her. The way she gets protective over the people she loves. The way her head tilts to the side and how her nose scrunches up when she's confused. The fact that she knows how to calm me down. How she knows that just one touch, one simple touch, from her can send my heart reeling. How every touch from her leaves a burning sensation on my skin.

I love the way she smells. Fruity. That's how I would describe the sweet scent that always comes off of Emily's body, even when she's sweating.

I love the way she blushes when I compliment her. I love her modesty. I love the loving smile she always sends my way. I love her silky black hair. Her milky brown eyes. I could get lost in her eyes forever. And those lips! Don't even get me started on those amazing lips. I love the faces she makes in the mirror. The way she rubs her fingers back and forth on her scalp to make her hair look slightly tossed from the non-existent wind. The way her nose scrunches up while she does so. I love the way she can so easily get lost in a good book. The small disappointed pout that forms on her face when she finished the book. The way I know I would give her my heart on hundred times over without hesitation. I love that she loves me despite my flaws.

"San, baby," Emily starts. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry, what?" I asked, not quite hearing what she said.

"I said you're doing it again silly." She chuckled.

"Doing what, sweetheart?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Every once in a while you get this glazed look on your face and I can't get you to snap out of it for at least ten minutes." She explains for the millionth time since we've been together.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking."

"I know you are, but you never tell me what about."

I look her in the eyes, grab hold of her hands and say, "I'm just thinking about all the reasons I love you. All the reasons I fell for you."

With that, she leaned in and kissed me. It quickly escalated into a very heated make-out session. Then it turned into passionate love making and all the while I could do nothing but think of how madly in love with Emily Fields I am.

Yes I, Santana Lopez, am madly in love and I'd shout it to the world if there came a time when I had to.


End file.
